


It’s so nice to meet you, let’s never meet again.

by CherryVampire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Broken Stony, Cheating, Finally Tony has some dignity, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pregnant Natasha Romanov, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, Steve is a little shit, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is done with Steve's bullshit, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we die like men, no happy ending, well for Tony it is a happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: "You’re looking and whispering… you think I’m someone else. This is hell, literal hell."Estás mirando y susurrando... tú piensas que soy alguien más. Esto es el infierno, el infierno literal.(O en donde Tony descubre algo sobre Steve que jamás pensó y toma una de las decisiones más importantes y difíciles en su vida.)





	It’s so nice to meet you, let’s never meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Las palabras en cursiva son la letra de la canción "We don't have to dance" de Andy Black, la cual me sirvió de inspiración para escribir este One shot, recomiendo escucharla mientras leen.

_Oh, how don't you drown in a rain storm?_  
_Fresh regrets, vodka sweats_  
_ The sun is down and we're bound to get exhausted_  
_ And so far from the shore_

El sonido del StarkPad estrellándose contra la pared al otro lado del laboratorio retumbó en la habitación.

Las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos, pero la rabia dentro de él quemaba como lava volcánica. Sus manos viajaron hasta su cabello, apretándolo con ira, sintiendo la rabia burbujear en su garganta.

Sabía que las cosas no estaban bien dentro de su relación estos días… _pero jamás se imaginó, jamás lo esperó. _

Técnicamente había sido su culpa, después de todo, el que busca encuentra… y vaya que había encontrado.

FRIDAY era buena haciendo su trabajo… demasiado buena si las fotografías y conversaciones grabadas encarándolo sobre la mesa holográfica eran tomadas como evidencia.

\- _¡Joder! _-gritó con rabia y dolor, arrojando un desatornillador con violencia, un chillido lo hizo levantar la vista rápidamente.

-Lo siento amiguito… de verdad… no quise lastimarte… es solo… -balbuceó con voz ahogada. DUM-E volvió a hacer otro ruidito, queriéndole dejar en claro que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Y después de todo este tiempo… las primeras lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro. DUM-E trató de llamar su atención, tratando de alejarlo de su miseria mientras él sollozaba con el rostro descansando entre sus manos, recargado sobre la mesa.

Maldito fuera Steve Rogers.

Estaba destrozado, era una estupidez no admitirlo. Pero también estaba cansado… harto; porque esta no había sido la primera vez… y era estúpido pensar que sería la última vez.

Así que aún con las lágrimas mojándole el rostro, subió hasta el piso donde vivía con el soldado. La rabia flameaba en los ojos de Tony cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, dirigiéndose directamente hasta el vestidor que ambos compartían.

Sacó dos de las cajas de plástico que tenían guardadas dentro del vestidor por si acaso las necesitaban y comenzó a prácticamente arrancar la ropa de Steve de las perchas, arrojándola dentro de una de las cajas.

Minutos después, la habitación parecía salida de una zona de guerra… las cajas con las pertenencias de Steve se burlaban silenciosamente de él… _y tenían razón._

Arrojó las cajas junto a la entrada y caminó hasta la ventana.

_Jefe… el Capitán Rogers está subiendo por el elevador. _

_A buena hora._ Pensó.

\- _¿Tony?... ¿Cariño?... ¿Qué son estas cajas en la entrada? _–

Tony se giró con un movimiento casual… _y por un momento se olvidó de lo que iba a hacer. _

-Son tus cosas… -

Trató de ignorar el pánico momentáneo que cruzó por las facciones de su próximamente ex novio.

-Tony… ¿qué dices? –

Inhaló profundamente.

\- ¿Acaso pensaste que era tan idiota como para no enterarme?, ¿acaso pensaste que otra vez me iba a tomar años en darme cuenta? Creí que eras más inteligente Steve… -

-Tony… amor… -

\- ¡No me llames así! -gritó con rabia. -Jamás te atrevas a volver a llamarme así o de ninguna otra manera. –

Steve levantó las manos en ese estúpido gesto típico que las personas usaban cuando pensaban que estabas sobreactuando.

-Tony, de verdad no tengo ni idea de qué demonios hablas. –

Él ingeniero se acercó a la mesa de centro y levantó otro StarkPad, probablemente a Rhodey no le importara que lo usara un momento.

Tecleó algunos códigos y luego prácticamente le aventó el aparato a Steve.

_I'll break it to you easy_   
_ This is hell, this is hell_   
_ You're looking and whispering_   
_ You think I'm someone else_   
_ This is hell, yes_   
_ Literal hell_

-_Tony… _-pero él ya se había girado de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-Cambié por ti… peleé contra todo el maldito gobierno por ti… -se giró de nuevo frente a él. -Dejé a Pepper por ti… _la hice sufrir_, destrocé su corazón una y otra vez… y todo porque pensé que esto iba a funcionar, que lo íbamos a hacer funcionar… -

-Y lo hicimos funcionar… -

\- ¡Oh deja de decir mamadas Rogers! –

\- ¡Todo esto son puras mentiras Tony! Por favor… -

\- ¡¿Mentiras?! No puedo creer que creas que soy tan idiota… -

-Tony… -

\- ¡Me engañaste!... ¡Me engañaste Steve, otra vez! -gritó. -Creí que era algo de una sola vez, creí en ti porque yo personalmente no soy la mejor persona en el mundo. Creí que tu amorío con Barnes era algo inevitable después de tantos años y tanta mierda a su alrededor… _pero me equivoqué. _–

Steve miraba al piso, incapaz de contestar algo.

-Sabía… _sé_… que nuestra relación… _¿acaso puedo llamarla relación?_... sabía que nuestra relación estaba jodida… hablamos y hablamos, y hablamos… traté de cambiar, _cambié_… por ti, porque te amo… _porque te amaba. _–

Los ojos suplicantes de Steve se conectaron con los húmedos y fervientes de ira de Tony.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste tú?... _revolcarte con Natasha… _una y otra, y otra vez… a mis espaldas, mientras yo trataba de arreglar toda esta mierda que el hijo de puta de Howard comenzó… -

-Y luego… como el toque final, como la cereza del pastel… -

-_Tony déjame explicarte… _-

\- ¡¿QUÉ VAS A EXPLICARME ROGERS?! ¡LA EMBARAZASTE! ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ MIENTRAS JURABAS QUE ME AMABAS! -gritó con rabia.

Steve calló.

-Me usaste. Te burlaste de mí en mi cara todos los días, diciendo que irías a ese estúpido grupo de ayuda que habías comenzado cuando en realidad te mudaste con ella, quien sospechosamente se había ido lejos a una misión en Rusia, a una casa en Brooklyn. Las fotografías no mienten Steve… -

El soldado no tenía ni idea de qué decirle… _porque Tony tenía razón… _cada una de las cosas que le había dicho eran verdad…

Su mirada se posó inconscientemente en las fotografías electrónicas que pasaban una detrás de otra en la tableta…

_Caminando por las calles de un vecindario casi vacío, con disfraces ridículos y tomados de la mano._

_Bebiendo café en una cafetería pequeña._

_Besándose en el frente de la casa… el largo vientre de Natasha pegándose al vestido negro que usaba._

Estaba jodido…

_It's so nice to meet you  
Let's never meet again_

-_Se acabó. _–

Las palabras de Tony lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué? Por favor… -

\- ¿Por qué seguir con esta farsa? Se acabó Rogers. –

_Joder. _

\- ¿Así es como va a terminar todo? ¿vas a echar todo por la borda simplemente porque me acosté con ella? Eres patético Tony… -

No pudo evitarlo. _Su puño se estampó contra el rostro de Steve… _

-Lárgate de mi vida para siempre Rogers… ah, y considéralo como un regalo de buena fortuna para el primogénito de los Rogers-Romanoff… tienes veinticuatro horas para desaparecer antes de que SHIELD suelte una orden de aprehensión en contra de tu ex novio por el asesinato de mis padres… y, adivina quienes son cómplices de ocultarlo… -

-_Hijo de puta… _-

-Para que sepas… _que quien sigue al mando de toda esta mierda… soy yo. _–

\- Maldigo el día en que me enamoré de ti Steve Rogers… ahora, lárgate de mi puta vista. –

Y así el capitán tomaría las cajas y saldría de la torre para no volver jamás…

Sería una estupidez decir que Tony se encontraba bien… no lo estaba… pero lo estaría. Porque fue bueno conocer alguna vez a Steve Rogers, lo amó, demasiado… y fue bueno mientras duró…

_Fue bueno conocerte… pero mejor no nos veamos nunca más._

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que debería de haber escrito un fanfic para Halloween pero terminé escribiendo mi primer Stony, si es que se le puede llamar así; en esta casa no odiamos a Steve pero jamás vamos a perdonarle todo lo que le ha hecho a Tony entonces probablemente los próximos trabajos siempre sean Broken Stony jajaja.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.
> 
> Twitter: candykyush | wattpad: cherryvampire96.


End file.
